Break It
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Sakura get’s abused by her boyfriend. Syaoran taunts her everyday and she breaks down Syaoran feels sorry for her...that he starts to develop feelings…
1. Hit and Run

**Rushie Note: **

**Ok another story an none of my other have even finished o.O  
Ok so that's pretty normal but my readers are probably a little p, o'ed. (Pissed Off) hey ill update them. I swear…soon… **

**Disclaimer: I think this site is a disclaimer like you don't have to put it because anyone legally on this site knows that there stories have …whatever. **

**Summary: Sakura get's abused by her boyfriend. Syaoran taunts her everyday and she breaks down Syaoran feels sorry for her that he starts to develop feelings… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Sakura POV >15 years old ) **

I walked down the path of lilies to my home. I walked this way as to not bump into my boyfriend. Why, you ask? You're ment to love you're boyfriend huh? Well my boyfriend is hard to love. He hits me and then tells me it's ok. It's not one of those friendly punches on the arm but its like a full on punch to my chest. He tried once to force me do sexual actions with him, but I told him if he didn't stop I would break up with him and tell everybody he abuses me. He stopped, with a furious look on his face. My last glance was a fist coming towards my forehead. I woke up really dizzy, my clothes still on me but just barely like they had been carelessly put on.

I felt two hands grab my shoulder. I froze please don't let it be him. "Whoa did I make you freeze!" I heard a familiar voice snap.

"Li! Can't you please just leave me alone for once?" I snapped at him. I didn't know what was worse him or my boyfriend!

He lifted his hands in defence. "Whoa lil miss tight! Must be time of the month!" He said laughing. God I hated him so much… I looked at him so angry m face as bright as a tomato. "HAHAHA! Looks like down there isn't the only thing that's red!" He laughed so hard he was practically rolling on the floor.

I broke down on the floor and buried my face in my hands and started crying. I heard him stop and looked through the gaps in my hands that he felt really bad. He stood up over me.

"Look Kinomoto, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry." He said kneeling down next to me. I just kept crying. "Hey please stop…I'm sorry!" He grabbed my waist which shocked me and lifted me up… "Please!"

With those last words I struck my foot between his legs and hit his manhood! "Who's laughing now Li?" I said running off. Yep I faked it. Plus the all; 'Kick em' in the balls and run' "MWAHAHAHAHAH!" I know its evil but hey I gotta have fun sometimes.

_Ermfff… _

He stood in front of me. My boyfriend. With the same look he always has. You know that look where other people think they really care but only you know they don't. He held my shoulders.

"What were you doing talking to him?" He said looking up the path where Li was double jointed holding his groin. "…and what's wrong with him."

"Oh…he was just annoying me…" I said tensely.

"Want me to take care of him." He said smacking his fist into his palm.

"NO!" I yelled out of no where…As much as I would like some one to beat the pulp out of him. A part of me didn't. He didn't deserve it…I think… his balls made him already in a lot of pain.

"What?" He said looking a little furious at me.

"Umm… you see how his double bent over." I said looking down the path he looked like he was in so much pain. "I kicked him in the balls so yeah…" my boyfriend **(A.N: I'll think of a name later. Don't worry, like many stories it isn't Yukito. :…) **looked a little unsure and a lil scared. (This was new.)

"Oh ok. Look I'll see you later." He said running off. I looked at Li who was getting up. I had to thank him. Also apologize.

"Li…!" I said running to him.

"Shit…" He said looking at me terrified.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kick you mad hood." I smiled in front of him. "I just want to say thanks and sorry for the kick."

"Sorry? Thanks? Isn't he your boyfriend? I made him leave…and I scared you…AND YOU HATE ME! Man I think being kicked in the balls affected my mind." He said rubbing his head…

"What ever just…Thanks." I said running down the path to my house…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! First chapter of my story. I hope you like, a bit boring to me but it will (I promise) get better. **

**Anyway I hope you do like there is much to expect but expect the unexpected which means…I have no idea what it means actually. I will dedicate my next chapter if you can make sence of it. O.o **

**OMG! I checked all my grammar and mistakes so if you can find one I will also dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**Ok well I have a Sakura plushie! Every reviewer gets one HAHA! **

_Plushie may not be real. It's just a figure of your imagination. _


	2. Notes

**Yes next chapter. **

**There's a little bit more…what's that word? Is it pillows? Floss? Like it means more kawaii romance but there's a word…what do you guys yous there a bit more…oh yes fluffy :D **

**Ok… **

**I dedicate this chapter too… ****nekoxlove, Sparkly Faerie, The Cherry Blossom Artist! Even though I do dedicate it to everyone who reviewed! Thanks! 9 reviews for one chapter! Thanks lets see if we can make It 10 for this chapter. Do you think im pushing it? **

nekoxlove: Wow well done. I read it over before and I found a couple my self. O.o

**Ashieyu-san:** I tried to update soon! I hope this is soon enough

**youkaigirl64:** Hehehe! Here, have a Syaoran plushie too.

**Lady Neomi:** Hmm… ill put something in Spanish for you in this chapter, ya know. Just for fun.

**cherryblossomchick12:** :O what does "onegai! ja ne!" mean:

**dbzgtfan2004:** Amen to that brother from another mother. Heheh.

**Blue Quartz Foxy:** Yes :P That is cause Sakura hasn't had permission to call him Syaoran yet. Nor has he which is why he calls her Kinomoto. Tomoyo, Sakura's family and her boyfriend. (still nameless) that can call her Sakura…plus he will be able to call her sakura soon ;

**The Cherry Blossom Artist:** I still don't get it…but ill dedicate it any way!

**Sparkly Faerie:** lol No body knows cause they seem so happy and she seems so happy and cheerful all the time. She doesn't want people to feel sorry for her, so if they look at her they'll smile instead. anyway its very hard to tell your problems… but she will confess them soon enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sakura POV) **

I don't know why. I feel so happy. I know there's pain inside but, it's buried. I know today I don't have to pretend im happy. I got changed and skipped everywhere. I kissed my father on the cheek and… _wait_.

"Dad…why aren't you at work?" I said worriedly…

"Sakura…im just not in the mood today…" He wheezed pulling a handkerchief out and coughing into it. A little bit of blood came out of his mouth, he tried to hide it but I could see it but I pretended I couldn't. "Now go sweetie or you'll be late." I nodded kissed him on the forehead and left.

I slowly walked thinking about my poor old dad. I watched the concrete and tried to take my mind off it. God people don't throw there chewing gum away properly.

_Ermfff _

"Oh I'm so sorry-" I said looking up. "Li? Must you be where I am, you areannoying-" I said a little irritated.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." He smiled crossing his arms. "Look I'll walk you too school." I felt a bit of happiness kick me in the back of the head. I saw a shadow flash behind the bushes. The happiness faded.

"No." I said straight out.

"What?" he said wide eyed.

"I said no. Now go. I SAID GO!" I said pushing him.

"But I can't just leave you here." He said turning back to me.

"I'll be fine! Just go! Please…" I begged him. Seeing a shadow come toward me.

"Only because you said-"

"GO!" I screamed. He zoomed down the path and he was out of site. I sighed… I turned only to bump into some one.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" It wasn't my boyfriend. "TOMOYO."

"Yeah...I was suppose to walk with you but then I saw him stand outside your house. Walking very slowly, like seriously slow… but then you came out and then he stopped turned around and smiled. You guys bumped and I hid behind the bushes to see if there were any sparks. I could have sworn I saw a lil bit of happiness inside your head when he said he'd walk you to school." She then started to whisper for a second. "I was happy too." She winked. "But then you told him to go…like you were scared…but I dunno he seems to match you more then your boyfriend." She smiled.

"Let's get to school." I blushed holding my books. He is pretty cute but I cant… if I dump my boyfriend who knows what may happen.

--

I sat in class just day dreaming to choose between my boyfriend or Li. I felt two soft warm hands place over my eyes…

"Guess who.." Tomoyo said. I sighed…

"Tomoyo?" I smiled..

"Nope!" I heard her giggle. "It's my voice to hide that persons because then it would be way too obvious." I heard a small laugh behind me. I placed my hands over the warm ones and took them off and held them, staring down at me was Li. I felt a spark hit my chest. I wanted to hit my chest but I didn't want to let go off his hands. Until I snapped into reality.

"That's not funny." I said turning to the front. I was blushing like mad. He sat down behind me like usual. Tomoyo just smiled at me happily.

"Ok class take out you're English book were going to learn some spanish. Does anyone know what 'Hola señora Neomi es un mensaje secreto que probablemente solamente usted y yo sabremos' means? " Mr. Tereda said while proceeding to write a bunch of boring stuff on the board.

"Sakura…" I hear someone say, I looked behind me with a note in Li's Hands.

**(Please note she calls him that because she hasn't got the permission to call him Syaoran) **

I reached behind and tried to grab it out of his hands, but he refused to let go of my hands. My hand and his were just clutching and I was starting to feel a lil angry. I turned around and faced him as he just smirked at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question Ms. Kinomoto…" I froze I looked overonly to have the teacher looking straight at me… "Give me the note." I handed him the note as he stood at the top of the class…

"Hey guess what Li, I like you go out with me?" He read. Everyone was all 'Ooooo…'

I froze… what an ass… "I swear! I DID NOT WRITE THAT!" I yelled… I stared at my boyfriend who snapped his pencil in his hand.

"Detention Kinomoto."

---

I sighed as Mr. Tereda Let me out of detention. I clutched my bag in my hand, I told Tomoyo not to wait for me. I didn't want to waste her time. I walked down the steps and sighed again.

"Don't you…if you …again… swear I'll…" There were some angry voices coming from behind the toilet building. It was a bit muffled but…

I ran to the other side I dropped my bag beside me as I saw my boyfriend kicking the hell out of Li. He was bleeding badly. He kept kicking him agaisnt the fence and he couldn't defend him self. He reached down and picked up a rusty crowbar ready to strike.

"Stop!" I yelled. So he did, he turned to me…

"This guy embarrassed you and you want me to stop?" He said angrily. I stood still.

"Yes…cause… I want to finish him off. I don't want you to waste your time, so go…and you'll get a nice surprise tomorrow." I smiled kissing him.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing me deeply. Before walking away, once he was out of sight I just stared at Li. I fell onto my knees.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay… I'm so sorry." I couple of tears crawled up my eyes.

"Are you an angel?" He said softly his eyes only a tiny bit open.

I smiled wiping my tears. "C'mon you're coming with me." I said holding him putting his hand around my neck…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sorry for the wait people but here it is! The new chapter… Please remember… I wont update until the review section is 20:D **

**Ok great so see you in 20 reviews LOL **

**(that was the gayest joke) **

**s2 A-S**


End file.
